


just gamers doin' what gamers do (committing crimes and skipping school)

by everyrise



Series: this is a train wreck but i'm missing five days of homework so just... deal with it yourself [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Some Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyrise/pseuds/everyrise
Summary: pissbaby:we need to text here cause if we don't then george wont see all the fun we're havingsamsung galaxy:ohh i seepissbaby::)samsung galaxy:sosamsung galaxy:wanna kisspissbaby left the conversation• • • • • • • •• • • • • • • •Or, the day in the life of several criminals of war with a few arsonist in the mix.Just kidding. They're high schoolers. Sorta. Some of them won't show up to class, Skeppy may get kicked out soon for failing English, and if the rumors circling Dream and Wilbur are true then someone should probably go look for the body. Don't worry about that, though! For now, the school isn't on fire, and that's all that matters.
Series: this is a train wreck but i'm missing five days of homework so just... deal with it yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987402
Comments: 73
Kudos: 484





	1. welcome to hell, care for some bacon?

**Author's Note:**

> before we start, here's a brief disclaimer and introduction. firstly, there are no romantic relationships in this fic, it is all purely platonic. there are romantic jokes but only to the extent that the cc's themselves joke in videos and streams! no one actually starts dating. secondly, this was inspired by Lilbug and their chatfic [please stop texing me i'm in class]! go check it out, it's hilarious.
> 
> thirdly, this fic doesn't have a center group chat, yet. it's being broken up into group chats and dms based off the different mcytber groups and their daily interactions! starting next chapter i'll keep a list of the gcs and who's in them.
> 
> finally, thank you for clicking on this fic! i'm not very good at dialog and being funny through character speech, so i'm using this as an opportunity to work on that part of story telling. if it's cringe and painful to read please don't bully me because i will cry and that is a threat.
> 
> here's a list of people in this chapter. more will be added!
> 
> Dream - pissbaby  
> George - GeorgeNotFound  
> Sapnap - samsung galaxy  
> Technoblade - bacon  
> Wilbur Soot - bo burnham  
> Eret - gaymer  
> Skeppy - QUACK  
> BadBoyHalo - Bad  
> MegaPVP - mega  
> Zelk - Tiger furry freak  
> Spifey - omen of the stars antagonist  
> Vurb - send pics  
> Sylvee - sylveon  
> Finnster - technobebe  
> Tubbo - Black and Yellow

**Cool People + Sapnap  
2 Active Members**

**12:03 PM**

**pissbaby:** sapnap where are you

 **samsung galaxy:** bitch are you blind

 **pissbaby:** ???

 **samsung galaxy:** i’m right behind you moron

 **pissbaby:** what the hell

 **pissbaby:** why are you so small

 **samsung galaxy:** IM WEARING A BRIGHT ORANGE HOODIE HOW DO YOU NOT SEE ME

 **pissbaby:** THE TABLE IS ALMOST BIGGER THAN YOU

 **samsung galaxy:** ITS LITERALLY AT MY WAIST 

**pissbaby:** YOUR POSTURE IS SHIT

 **samsung galaxy:** YOUR FACE IS SHIT

 **pissbaby:** YOU CANT EVEN SEE HALF OF IT IM WEARING A MASK

 **GeorgeNotFound joined the conversation**

**pissbaby:** GEORGE

 **samsung galaxy:** GOGY

 **pissbaby:** WE MISSED YOU 

**samsung galaxy:** WHY DID YOU LEAVE US

**GeorgeNotFound changed name to George**

**George:** I hate you guys

 **George:** I hate you so much

 **samsung galaxy:** goggyyyyyy :(

 **George:** I almost got a 0 on my calculus test because the teacher thought I was cheating when I was silencing my phone

 **George:** Because you assholes were arguing about who’d be a better couple 

**pissbaby:** what

 **pissbaby:** we never argued about that lmfao

 **George:** Then why did I see Wilbur, Sylvee, and myself mentioned a million times??

 **pissbaby:** OHHH you mean from earlier

 **samsung galaxy:** we were talking about the easiest way to get away with murder 

**George:** Then why mention everyone??

 **samsung galaxy:** well we assumed wilbur would have the most experience with this kinds of stuff y’know

 **George:** That only explains one person

 **pissbaby:** :)

 **George:** I’m leaving again 

**samsung galaxy:** gogy :(

 **George:** Don’t call me that

**samsung galaxy changed George’s name to gogy 💔💔😡🔥**

**gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Bye

**gogy 💔💔😡🔥 left the conversation**

**pissbaby:** L

**Private Messaging: gogy 💔💔😡🔥 to sylveon**

**12:09 PM**

**gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** I think Sapnap is planning a murder

 **sylveon:** tell him i’m not giving him his money back

**Cool People + Sapnap  
2 Active Members**

**12:09 PM**

**pissbaby changed chat name to Cool Person and Sapnap**

**pissbaby:** well now it's just me and you

 **pissbaby:** alone

 **pissbaby:** ...

 **samsung galaxy:** why are you ignoring me

 **pissbaby:** i'm not ignoring you

 **samsung galaxy:** i am physically speaking to you why wont you physically respond

 **pissbaby:** we need to text here cause if we don't then george wont see all the fun we're having

 **samsung galaxy:** ohh i see

 **pissbaby:** :)

 **samsung galaxy:** so

 **samsung galaxy:** wanna kiss

**pissbaby left the conversation**

**rule number one no boomers rule number two no zoomers  
8 Active Members**

**12:14 PM**

**bo burnham:** eret

 **bo burnham:** eret

 **bo burnham:** eret

 **bo burnham:** eret

 **bo burnham:** eret

 **gaymer:** WHAT

 **bo burnham:** help me

 **bo burnham:** please 

**bo burnham:** physics

 **bo burnham:** help

 **gaymer:** No

 **bo burnham:** why

 **gaymer:** You tried to blackmail me

 **bo burnham:** you can't keep obsessing over the past, eret

 **gaymer:** We haven't spoken in two weeks

 **bo burnham:** time is a social construct, eret

 **gaymer:** Why are you asking me I thought you hated me

 **bo burnham:** i need somebody from our class bc the extra assignment

 **gaymer:** There's 23 of us, ask one of them

 **bo burnham:** no they're all in love with me im too popular

 **gaymer:** What a pity

 **bo burnham:** eret

 **bacon:** You're not having this conversation over dms… why?

 **bacon:** Wait who changed my name.

 **bo burnham:** i blocked him and couldn't find his contact info and he’s still here because niki wouldn't let me kick him

 **gaymer:** You're not really helping your case, I gotta say.

 **bo burnham:** please im sorry i tried to blackmail you it was your fault but im sorry anyways pleass

 **gaymer:** …

 **gaymer:** Fine, but I need one thing

 **bo burnham:** what is it

 **gaymer:** Tell me a secret about yourself just so we're even

 **bo burnham:** …

 **bo burnham:** _@pissbaby_ please help me with physics

 **pissbaby:** sorry i’m madly in love with you therefore cannot help

 **bo burnham:** i hate you

 **gaymer:** I’m really not asking for much

 **bo burnham:** i’d rather die

 **bo burnham:** but, alas, i have no secrets

 **bacon:** Oh, don't you now?

 **bo burnham:** wait

 **bo burnham:** techno

 **bacon:** When we were 12, Wilbur thought a manikin at the mall was Phil so he clung onto it for 10 minutes crying about not wanting to leave him at the store. Also he’s afraid of goldfish.

 **bo burnham:** TECHNO

 **pissbaby:** LMAO

 **gaymer:** You did that when you were 12?

 **Black and Yellow:** Youre scared of goldfish?

 **bo burnham:** I WAS SICK 

**bo burnham:** AND IM NOT SCARED OF FISH 

**bacon:** We went to the beach once and he ran away screaming because a tiny minnow brushed by his legs

 **bo burnham:** IT WANTED TO EAT ME

 **pissbaby:** wilbur,,,

 **bo burnham:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **gaymer:** That wasn't really what I was expecting, but I’ll take it.

 **gaymer:** Wilbur meet me at the library

 **bo burnham:** THANK YOU

 **bacon:** And off he goes

 **pissbaby:** i like your name techno

 **bacon:** Did you change it

 **pissbaby:** nope

 **pissbaby:** i think it was skeppy

 **bacon:** Noted.

 **Black and Yellow:** That was very ominous

 **bacon:** Thanks

 **bacon:** I learned it from Hypixel

**IDOT HELL  
8 Active Members**

****

****

**12:17 PM**

**QUACK:** cna smoene hemp me

 **mega:** why do you spell like shit

 **Bad:** Language!

 **QUACK:** at leadt i csan spedk lol

**mega left the conversation**

**QUACK:** llo 

**Bad:** Skeppy that was mean

 **QUACK:** hw swore

 **Bad:** >:(

**mega joined the conversation**

**mega:** god i hate you all

 **Tiger furry freak:** mega do you want to go eat grass with me

 **send pics:** What the hell Zelk are you cheating on me

 **Tiger furry freak:** don't pretend you and finn weren't on a date last saturday i saw you two at kfc

 **send pics:** That doesn't count, I didn't ask Finn to your face

 **Tiger furry freak:** i just wanna eat grass with mega bro

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** ??? You went on a date without me???

 **send pics:** You didn't text back

 **mega:** why does this gc exist

 **Bad:** Because we're friends!

 **send pics:** To send toe pics

 **QUACK:** i thubjg finn wnated to be abel to cheat in clads

 **send pics:** I like my idea better

 **QUACK:** wiat speaking of chetsubg

 **Tiger furry freak:** Congrats on spelling one word right

 **QUACK:** bicht

 **QUACK:** i nede help with enlgish 

**omen of the stars antagonist:** No shit

 **QUACK:** stfu arnet you fialing math

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** No that's Vurb

 **send pics:** Look

 **send pics:** It's not my fault the teacher is an ass

 **technobebe:** didnt u ask them for toe pics

 **send pics:** And?

 **technobebe:** do

 **technobebe:** do you really need a response

 **QUACK:** finn hlep

 **technobebe:** sorry i only speak british

 **QUACK:** mi gning lock lal you ib myf basment judt yiy wait

 **technobebe:** kinky

**Private Messaging: QUACK to bacon**

****

****

**12:21 PM**

**QUACK:** pla help wiht the enfosh hw

 **bacon:** Why’d you change my name

 **QUACK:** pls

**bacon changed QUACK’s name to Canard à l'orange**

**Canard à l'orange:** wtf is thst

 **bacon:** A threat

**Private Messaging: Canard à l'orange to mega**

****

****

**12:23 PM**

**Canard à l'orange:** mega

 **mega:** die

**Cool Person named Sapnap  
1 Active Member**

****

****

**12:23 PM**

**samsung galaxy:** getting bored of walls two

 **samsung galaxy:** i should find a new friend group

 **samsung galaxy:** september 2020

 **samsung galaxy:** i asked if we should kiss and he said oh my god why are you like this

 **samsung galaxy:** then he left and turned off whitelist

 **samsung galaxy:** so now im stuck here all aloOoneee

 **samsung galaxy:** ohhh oh


	2. there's a fine line between bullying orphans and assault but luckily i can't see it through my mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday's are either boring or action-packed. Or on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream - pissbaby  
> George - gogy 💔💔😡🔥  
> Sapnap - samsung galaxy  
> Technoblade - bacon  
> Wilbur Soot - bo burnham  
> Eret - gaymer  
> Skeppy - Canard à l'orange  
> BadBoyHalo - Bad  
> MegaPVP - mega  
> Zelk - Tiger furry freak  
> Spifey - omen of the stars antagonist  
> Vurb - send pics  
> Sylvee - sylveon  
> Finnster - technobebe  
> Tubbo - Black and Yellow  
> Tommy - hamiltom  
> Fundy - Dutch  
> Nihachu - niki  
> TapL - L stands for loser

**rule number one no boomers rule number two no zoomers  
8 Active Members **

**7:32 PM**

**bo burnham:** dream is actually the worst human in the world

 **pissbaby:** IT JUST SLIPPED OUT 

**bacon:** Dude even I don't go that far to their faces

 **bo burnham:** it took everything to not burst out laughing on the spot

 **bo burnham:** holy shit im in tears

 **pissbaby:** IT WASN'T EVEM THAT FUNNY

 **Dutch:** what the hell are you guys doing

 **bacon:** Wilbur is dying in a corner next to Dream who is crying in the same corner

 **niki:** What happened?

 **bo burnham:** ok so

 **pissbaby:** STOP

 **bo burnham:** you know how the school has mandatory volunteer stuff

 **Dutch:** yeah 

**bo burnham:** well so dream techno and i r helping out at that restaurant by the park, that one pizza place

 **niki:** Pete’s?

 **bo burnham:** yeah that

 **bo burnham:** and tonight’s the night where they bring in some elders from nursing homes and kids from orphanages to have fun and eat out

 **Black and Yellow:** Oh no

 **bo burnham:** so rhe nights going normal

 **bo burnham:** and then dreamsjsk

 **bo burnham:** drenskamdmf anasj 

**bo burnham:** ajksksoa djeoap ducjnfjmsjtkllsoptobostop

 **Dutch:** ??

 **niki:** Will?

 **bacon:** Dream’s trying to take his phone

**bacon: [Image File]**

**bacon:** This is a disaster

 **Black and Yellow:** Are they going to knock that lady out of her wheelchair?

 **Dutch:** what the hell

 **bo burnham:** sisoksms sodk ok ok ok

 **bo burnham:** ok and then dream did nothing and we continued volunteering

 **bacon:** Dream has Wilbur pinned to the floor and stole his phone

 **pissbaby:** TWO CAN PLAY IN THAT GAMEBITCG BOY

 **pissbaby:** THERE WAS A KID BEING A LITTLE SHIT ABD SO DREAM YELLS AT HIM “HOLY CRAP EAT YOUR PIZZA AND SIT DOWN NO WONDER YOUR MOM DIDN'T WANT YOU I’D LEAVE YOU TOO” AND THE KID STARTS CRYING AHDIAKKANSJW

 **bacon:** We're never going to be allowed to volunteer again

 **Dutch:** LMFAO WHAT

 **Black and Yellow:** omg

 **niki:** THATS SO MEAN

 **Dutch:** HAHAHHAHA

 **pissbaby:** JUST KIDDING THAT NEVER HAPPENED

 **bo burnham:** yeah i was joking 

**Black and Yellow:** ?

 **Dutch:** HUH

 **Dutch:** IM CONFUSED

 **niki:** Who's speaking??

 **bo burnham:** this is wilbur

 **bacon:** I think Wilbur is unconscious 

**bo burnham:** no

 **bacon:** He's bleeding

 **bo burnham:** i’m fine

 **bo burnham:** oh fuck the staff is here gotta go

 **gaymer:** what the fuck did i just read

 **Black and Yellow:** I am so confused rn

 **bacon:** Ok basically 

**bacon:** Dream made fun of an orphan kid, kid ran away crying

 **bacon:** Wilbur almost had an asthma attack from laughing, Dream freaked out, we came here to make fun of Dream

 **bacon:** Dream stole Wilbur’s phone and pinned him to the floor, Wilbur took Dream’s phone and told everyone

 **bacon:** Then Dream slammed a metal pizza tray thingy against Wilbur’s head to take both phones then staff showed up with the crying child and Dream bolted out the door

 **bacon:** Dream is currently being chased through the streets

 **Dutch:** yoooo real life manhunt 

**bacon:** I hope he gets arrested

 **bacon:** Oh Wilbur’s getting up now too bad his phone is gone

 **gaymer:** …

 **niki:** Oh my god

 **Black and Yellow:** I am so glad I didn't go

 **Dutch:** lmfao they're gonna take away volunteer hours for this one

 **gaymer:** all of you are a menace to society

**IDOTS  
8 Active Members **

**8:46 PM**

**omen of the stars antagonist:** I rented a movie theater

 **Tiger furry freak:** you did what

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** I rented a movie theater

 **send pics:** The whole thing?

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** no

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** just one room

 **L stands for loser:** Why

 **send pics:** Only one? lame

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Hey I spent good money on that

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** And I was GONNA ask if you guys wanted to come watch the movie with me but now I’m only taking Mega

 **mega:** no

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Now I’m only taking myself

 **technobebe:** how do you rent a theater 

**omen of the stars antagonist:** With money??

 **Tiger furry freak:** you have money?

 **send pics:** Yeah from his only fans

 **technobebe:** ohh do share

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Why are you all idiots

 **Tiger furry freak:** that's kinda the gc name

 **send pics:** The gc is called Idots idiot

 **Tiger furry freak:** Yeah cause Skeppy cant fucking spell

 **Canard à l'orange:** i resnrf thta i cand soell fine i jsyfs type cafsyd dumbass

 **technobebe:** what the hell is a cafsyd

 **Canard à l'orange:** cagsy

 **Canard à l'orange:** gafst

 **Canard à l'orange:** fats

 **mega:** shut the hell up

 **Tiger furry freak:** mega :D

 **mega:** no

 **Tiger furry freak:** mega D:

 **Canard à l'orange:** mi name is mega andi im so egdye 

**mega:** my name is skeppy and i’m a fucking idiot

 **Canard à l'orange:** im mgea and i thinkg no one knowdbwhat i hide in my basjment

**mega removed Canard à l'orange from the conversation**

**technobebe:** what

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** I just wanted to watch Shark Tale

 **L is for loser:** That movie sucks bro

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** The theater comes with free food

 **technobebe:** hold up

 **L is for loser:** Alright when we meeting

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** I hate you

 **L is for loser:** Thanks for paying <3

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** I charged it to your credit card

 **L is for loser:** Wtf

 **send pics:** Cute

 **technobebe:** is no one going to acknowledge what skeppy said

 **Tiger furry freak:** i wouldn't be surprised if there was a body in mega’s basement

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** It's probably Skeppy’s

 **L is for loser:** L

 **L is for loser:** Fr tho whens the movie

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Tmrw 8:30

 **send pics:** Will there be girls

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Finn is coming

 **send pics:** Good enough

**Private Messaging: hamiltom to Black and Yellow**

**9:21 PM**

**hamiltom:** tubbo

 **Black and Yellow:** Tommy

 **hamiltom:** no

 **Black and Yellow:** Tubbo

 **hamiltom:** yes

 **hamiltom:** want to hang out

 **Black and Yellow:** Tommy it’s late

 **hamiltom:** but im bored and no one is home

 **Black and Yellow:** no one? what about Phil?

 **hamiltom:** No no ran out an hour ago saying something about wil and orphans and problem children

 **Black and Yellow:** oh

 **hamiltom:** yeah

 **Black and Yellow:** eret told me something about that apparently dream is running from the cops again

 **hamiltom:** hah

 **hamiltom:** deserved

 **hamiltom:** do you want to come over i have a gun

 **Black and Yellow:** :O

 **Black and Yellow:** Ok

 **Black and Yellow:** I’ll bring chips!

 **hamiltom:** pog

**Private Messaging: gaymer to Black and Yellow**

**10:52 PM**

**gaymer:** tubbo

 **gaymer:** where are you

**Black and Yellow: [Image File]**

**gaymer:** is

 **gaymer:** is that a fire

 **gaymer:** tubbo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated :D


	3. *cracks knuckles* trope time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is a free man technically, Tommy probably gets grounded, Drista mentally beats up a furry, God is dead. 
> 
> Also there's a football game woo team spirit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream - pissbaby  
> George - gogy 💔💔😡🔥  
> Sapnap - samsung galaxy  
> Technoblade - Technoplane  
> Wilbur Soot - bo burnham  
> Eret - gaymer  
> Skeppy - Canard à l'orange  
> BadBoyHalo - Bad  
> MegaPVP - mega  
> Zelk - Tiger furry freak  
> Spifey - omen of the stars antagonist  
> Vurb - send pics  
> Sylvee - sylveon  
> Finnster - technobebe  
> Tubbo - Black and Yellow  
> Tommy - hamiltom  
> Fundy - Dutch  
> Nihachu - niki  
> TapL - L stands for loser  
> Karl - Honk

**Private Messaging: Black and Yellow to technobebe**

**11:32 PM**

**Black and Yellow:** Did you know you can pop popcorn with a flamethrower?

 **technobebe:** what

 **technobebe:** who is this

 **Black and Yellow:** ...Isn't this Techno?

 **technobebe:** no

 **Black and Yellow:** Oh

 **Black and Yellow:** Well you can! It’s really cool 

**technobebe:** who is this?

 **Black and Yellow:** Tubbo! Who are you?

 **technobebe:** this is finn

 **Black and Yellow:** Oh, arent you the junior who always dresses like a girl?

 **technobebe:** yes

 **technobebe:** why are you texting techno about flamethrowers

 **Black and Yellow:** Foreshadowing!

 **technobebe:** what

**phil can we go to mcdonalds  
4 Active Members**

**12:13 AM**

**Phil:** tommy

 **hamiltom:** yeah phil?

 **Phil:** this isnt phil its wilbur

 **hamiltom:** whyd u steal his phone dipshit

 **Phil:** he’s driving and dream has mine

 **hamiltom:** why does dresm have your phone

 **Phil:** he’s a fucking thief thats why

 **Technoplane:** He’s coincidentally also a criminal now

 **hamiltom:** idiot

 **Phil:** hey tommy

 **hamiltom:** what

 **Phil:** phil wants to know why theres a fire

 **hamiltom:** …

 **hamiltom:** it was nice chatting but its late goodnight 

**Phil:** what did you set on fire

 **hamiltom:** it wasn't me! it was tubbo

 **Technoplane:** Like we're really gonna believe that

 **hamiltom:** sapnap gave tubbo his flamethrower earlier and he wanted to see if we can make popcorn with it so i volunteered our backyard and it works so i really think its irresponsible to blame me

 **Phil:** sapnap did what

 **hamiltom:** i put the fire out it’s only a little smoky

 **hamiltom:** please don't take away my pc

 **Technoplane:** Bruh

 **Phil:** why are you making popcorn with a flamethrower 

**hamiltom:** scientific notation

 **Phil:** what the fuck

**this video we made dream a wanted felon 🥰  
3 Active Members**

**7:23 AM**

**pissbaby:** sapnap r u riding bus today

 **samsung galaxy:** yeah

 **pissbaby:** will u meet drista at 8 before her bus comes i need u to grab my project i forgot

 **samsung galaxy:** uh,, sure

 **samsung galaxy:** her stop is the one near umbrella tree right 

**pissbaby:** yes

 **pissbaby:** thank you

 **samsung galaxy:** why cant u get it? r u not home?

 **pissbaby:** im in detention 

**samsung galaxy:** wh

 **gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Isn't detention always after school

 **pissbaby:** well yeha but weve got the game tonight

 **pissbaby:** and, as the star player, it is imperative i am there 

**samsung galaxy:** stop usinf big words who do u think u r

 **samsung galaxy:** techno?

 **pissbaby:** ew

 **pissbaby:** if anything, he wants to be like ME

 **samsung galaxy:** didnt you dress as him for halloween once

 **gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Dream you wanted to start a techno fanclub in 7th grade

 **pissbaby:** I WAS A KING NOT A PIG

 **gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Doesnt explain the fanclu

 **pissbaby:** no i wanted to make myself a fanclub

 **pissbaby:** it wasnt fair that techno was the only one who had one

 **pissbaby:** mines bigger than his now HAH

 **samsung galaxy:** are you allowed to have your phone in detention 

**pissbaby:** no, why?

 **pissbaby:** oh fuck

 **pissbaby:** bye remember my project

 **samsung galaxy:** bye dream ❤️

 **pissbaby:** mwah

 **gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Ew

 **samsung galaxy:** whats wrong gogy

 **gogy 💔💔😡🔥:** Stop calling me that

 **samsung galaxy:** then why’s it ur name

**gogy 💔💔😡🔥 changed name to George**

**samsung galaxy:** boring

 **George:** Sapnap ur the most boring person I know

 **samsung galaxy:** that is not true you are the definition of a basic boring person youve got the most basic haircut AMD u dont have a gf

 **George:** What does having a gf have to do with anything

 **samsung galaxy:** u r boring 

**George:** If I wanted a gf I could get a gf

 **George:** Unlike you, apparently 

**samsung galaxy:** i don't need a gf i have karl

 **George:** Sapnap you are the straightest man I’ve ever seen and Karl would do well to leave you

 **samsung galaxy:** dont talk about my husband like that 

**George:** Mhm 

**samsung galaxy:** i could get a real s/o before u

 **George:** You couldn't get one if you tried

 **samsung galaxy:** ok BET

**Private Messaging: samsung galaxy to sylveon**

**7:28 AM**

**samsung galaxy:** sylvee

**sylveon:** what do u want 

****

****

**samsung galaxy:** i need a gf

 **sylveon:** good luck with your search :)

 **samsung galaxy:** i hate u

**sylveon:** <3 

****

**Private Messaging: samsung galaxy to Honk**

**7:29 AM**

**samsung galaxy:** KARL

 **Honk:** SAPNAP

 **samsung galaxy:** KAAAAAARL

 **Honk:** SAPNAPPPP

 **samsung galaxy:** DO U WANNA HELP ME BEAT GEORGE IN A BET

 **Honk:** OFC

 **samsung galaxy:** ALRIGHT COOL

 **samsung galaxy:** SO THE PLAN IS…

**Europe but Mature  
3 Active Members**

**9:31 AM**

**Dutch:** guys

 **Dutch:** guys help

 **gaymer:** what happened this time

 **Dutch:** im getting bullied 

**gaymer:** by who 

**Dutch:** some small girl at mcdonalds

 **gaymer:** why are you at mcdonalds

 **Dutch:** i have late arrival 

**gaymer:** i know that but why mcdonalds

 **Dutch:** i was hungry 

**Dutch:** please help she called me a furry then mocked my accent 

**niki:** What?

 **gaymer:** do u know her? she probably knows u if she called u a furry

 **Dutch:** IM NOT A FURRY TELL HER TO STOP

 **niki:** We're in class

 **Dutch:** SO

 **Dutch:** WAIT

 **Dutch:** WAIT I KNOW THIS KID ITS DREAMS SISTER

 **niki:** Drista?

 **gaymer:** drista called you a furry LMAO

 **Dutch:** AAAAAGAHAHH I JUST WANTED A HASHBROWN

**Private Messaging: Technoplane to pissbaby**

**12:54 PM**

**Technoplane:** Wilbur wants his phone back

 **pissbaby:** oh fuck

 **pissbaby:** i left it in an alley

 **Technoplane:** You what

 **pissbaby:** im joking 

**pissbaby:** its at my house

 **Technoplane:** Thank god Wilbur was ready to murder someone last night

 **pissbaby:** oh hes already done that 

**pissbaby:** i mean hahah i’ll drop the phone off tonight 

**Technoplane:** Normally I’d question what you just said but the both of you have been on my suspected serial killer list since freshman year

 **pissbaby:** awhhh you care enough to put me on a list <3 

**pissbaby:** i’ll add you to my spreadsheet to return the favor

 **Technoplane:** Oh no not the spreadsheet

 **pissbaby:** :)

 **Technoplane:** I’m going now

 **pissbaby:** love you say it back

 **Technoplane:** I’m going to flay you in MC tonight 

**pissbaby:** romantic

**Idots  
8 Active Members**

**8:24 PM**

**omen of the stars antagonist:** Zelk and Vrubwhere tf r u guys

 **send pics:** BAND

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** What

 **Tiger furry freak:** football

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** But what about the movie :(

 **Tiger furry freak:** we’ll come when its over 

**omen of the stars antagonist:** :)

 **L stands for loser:** HELP

 **technobebe:** dont listen to him

 **L stands for loser:** HELP

 **Tiger furry freak:** not even gonna ask

 **technobebe:** <3

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** Skeppy Bad where r yall its starting soon

 **Bad:** On my way!!

 **Bad:** On my way!*

 **Bad:** On my way!*

 **Bad:** What the muffin

 **Tiger furry freak:** why won't you say fuck

 **Bad:** LANGUAGE

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** _@mega_

**mega:** what

 **omen of the stars antagonist:** R u coming

 **mega:** no

**omen of the stars antagonist:** :(

 **mega:** fine

 **send pics:** Save some toes for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been a month whoops sorry this is a bad update but ive got other fics planned so slap that like button and subscri—

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on insta, tumblr, and twitter as @everyrest :)


End file.
